


not Heather

by lxvelykeigo



Category: Kpop - Fandom, WEi (Korea Band), jangdaehyeon, kang seokhwa - Fandom, kimyohan, yohan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvelykeigo/pseuds/lxvelykeigo
Summary: All that Daehyeon wants is Yohan.
Relationships: Love - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	not Heather

Yohan is excited, his smile is so bright that Daehyeon feels like he might go blind. They are in front of the hotel where they finished filming, the manager is taking the last photos before leaving, it has been a very long day but everyone is keeping their spirits until the end. "Even if you're tired you have to smile" is also reminded. After all, you are no longer alone, you have to take care of your members. They are the first group in the company, so everyone is nervous, especially Seokhwa, who stifles his yawns.

"You can get in the car now"

Junseo and Yongha run side by side taking Seokhwa with them.

Donghan shrugs when he notices the lack of space. "Our asses are not going to go in there, come on, come on" Daehyeon notices how Donghan is holding Yohan around the waist, he has seen him before, but this time he can't look away.

"Hyung, are you calling me fat? How is that possible?"

The three of them enter the next car leaving Daehyeon in the passenger seat, Yohan tends to spread his legs every time he sits down, so he thought he was going to feel uncomfortable.  
But that is not the occasion, through the mirror he manages to see Yohan mutter something in the ear of the other who gives him a look that Daehyeon cannot understand. At first, things went well between them, that is when Daehyeon only saw him as another dongsaeng, until that time they went to film in the field and stayed up late talking while looking at the stars that in Seoul were impossible to see.

Daehyeon can remember the sound of crickets, the icy breeze, and especially how the moonlight competed with the brightness of Yohanie's eyes.

Everything had been fantastic until they went to sleep, in the middle of the night he wanted to go to the bathroom, he turned on the light and almost jumped out of his skin, Yohan was awake, with the phone in his hands texting.

"What is more important than sleep?"

"She"

She did not have her glasses and her eyes were still narrowed so she could not see the girl's face.

"Oh" was all he said before going to the bathroom.

She could understand it, she really understood. He thought "he doesn't like boys, that's fine." But sometimes seeing him tease Donghan like nothing when Donghan whispered something in his ear and the way Yohan flinched.

Daehyeon was starting to feel like the third wheel and he ... hates tricycles.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic!!


End file.
